Who am I?
by Mewgal25
Summary: After saving zelda and turning down her offer of becoming a knight the 17 year old sets of on anthor journey to find out who he really is and where he came from ...
1. Chapter 1

Who am I?

Ch 1

Back home?

_~I do not own Zelda games in anyways!~_

**Link's pov**

"Thank you link for being so brave and saving Hyrule and myself you are a great knight how may I ever repay you?" Said the beautiful princess Zelda

"There is no need to repay me my princess" I answered

"Well would you kindly server as a knight at Hyrule castle?" She asked me

"My apolageyls princess but after this long journey I would like to go back to my small village if you don't mind." I told her

"Yes my knight go back and see your family I will hope are paths will cross aging" and with that said she disappeared into the mighty castle and I made my way to my home town thinking of the princesses words deeply.

"My family" I whispered to myself

-At links home town-

"He's coming! He's coming!" Ilia called out

Everyone rushed to the gate and started yelling and some even crying (tears of joy) when they seen me coming. Ilia pulled me off Epona and gave me a big hug crying into my shirt and saying how worried she was about me. While everyone eleis was asking me all these questions about journey my. That's when Rusl steeped in.

"Now I know everyone has many questions for link but we must let him rest" Rusl

Commanded

Everyone nodded and waved making their way back to their homes.

"Thank you" I said while ting Epona around a post and giving her some well deserved water and a carrot.

"No big deal my boy but I do have to say I'm glad you came back home I thought for sure you would stay and server as a knight in Hyrule." Rusl said

"NO!" I said raising my voice at him "I never said I wanted to be a knight for god sakes I'm only 17!" I did not know what got into me. Maybe I was just tired and cranky but still I never raised my voice at Rusl be for he was like a father to me. I looked up at Rusl he just smiled and said "I understand" then walked away.

"What the Hell" I whispered to myself

~_**sorry I know it's kinda short please forgive me!~**_

_**R&R **___


	2. Chapter 2

Who am I?

Ch 2

**Links pov **

-_DREAM-_

"_No I don't want to be a knight no no please don't make me pleases Rusl!"_

_-END OF DREAM-_

"Ah oh it was just a dream good...But I still can't help but think what happened yesterday I never raised my voice at Rusl be for but that a side I got a get up."I said to my self

I got up to get dressed still thinking about yesterday and the dream. That dream must of meant something but what? Maybe it meant...

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiink time to get up you lazy head you don't wanna be late for work do you tee hee" called Ilia

Work? Work?

"Ah I totally forgot!" I yelled trying to find all the things I needed for the day.

"Tee hee Link you never change do you just make sure you don't work Epona to hard eh?" Ilia giggled.

I jumped down from my tree house thing saying "I know I know" she was always worried about that dame horse.

"And um y...you be careful to" She stuttered while blushing and handing me Epona.

"Um yeah thanks" I responded and road off to the little sheep farm deep in thoughts

'Yeah thanks' that's all I could say dame it that would have been a perfect moment...Wait what in the world am I thinking perfect moment for what? It's not that anything changed between us were just friends...nothing more.

"Link your 30 minutes late" Yelled my boss

"Yeah yeah I know I'm sorry." I said really not caring

"Link I really don't care if you saved Hyrule or not your the one that turned down being a knight so you going to have to work like everyone else and understand your no better than the other people in this village!" He told me

At this point I could feel my face heat up with anger "I never wanted to save Hyrulre or be a knight or get into any of the shit I got myself in I don't think I'm better than anyone so give me a god dame break!" I yelled pissed off.

"Link that's not way to treat someone" said a deep voice I turned around to find myself face to face with Rusl clearly looking disappointed.

I could feel my eyes start to water so I did the first thing that came to mind I ran and did not stop in till I was deep in the forest.

"Dame" I whispered

"Not only did I embarrass myself now everyone is going to think I'm a jerk...even Ilia"

"Ha ha now I don't think people will think that." Said a deep voice that belonged to Rusl

H...how did he know d...did I say that out load? I could feel my face turn pink and I tried to look away but you can't hide anything from Rusl.

"Ha ha come now Link there's nothing to be embarrassed about Ilia is a very pretty girl" He told me trying to hold in the laugher

By this time my face was now crimson red. "I turned to face Rusl aging and yelled "What the hell do you mean but that?"

"Well I mean you must have strong feelings for Ilia so..."

"I do not!" I yelled cutting him off "Were friends that's it!"

"Okay okay" I understand he said chuckling

We sat in silence for a long time I thought about saying sorry for snapping at him yesterday but I just...I don't know maybe I just did not want to. So we sat and sat and sat until I finally found something to say.

"Rusl who am I?" I asked

"Well Link your you." He answered

"No I mean where did I come from? Who were my parents? Why am I here?"

"Link we been over this I'll tell you when your older!" Rusl snapped

"Okay so I'm old enough to risk my life and become a knight but you can't tell me where I came from?" I snapped back

"That's different and why do you want to know so bad it dose not matter" He said clearly pissed off at me and my questions

"It matters to me!" I yelled

"This conversation is over it's time to go home" He commanded

"But..." I started

"No buts were going home now!" He said

I sighed I'll show him I'll find out one way or another!

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
